Break the Big Trap
" " is the second episode of Pink Jacket. It aired on March 10, 1984. Synopsis Inspector Zenigata concocts an extravagant plan to finally capture Lupin by luring him in with a fake meteor made from 6 tons of pure gold. Low and behold, his plan backfires and Lupin and his gang make off with the meteor. Plot Inspector Zenigata along with Alan Bonaparte come up with a plan to capture Lupin with a meteor made of gold as Interpol have a storage of gold bars. Lupin meanwhile was experimenting on a bubble that can cause a person to freeze for a few seconds as he plays a trick on Jigen by swapping his magnum with an ice cream cone. They transport the meteor via a truck as Zenigata was handcuffed to the meteor with Jigen being on a motorbike blowing bubbles. Lupin steals the golden meteor while Pops was in a trance. When the meteor arrived at the destination, Zenigata was happy that the meteor was still there however it turned out that Lupin replaced it with a balloon that resembled the meteor. It turned out that the meteor was fake after Goemon sliced it with the Zantetsuken and Lupin realized that it was hollow. Failing to stop Lupin, Zenigata was with Alan who recommended that he should go back to Japan and Pops agreed as he hands over his book and handcuffs as he was upset. Behind Zenigata's back, Alan laughed. This caused Zenigata to be depressed as he goes around Paris. A mugger approached Zenigata who turns out to be Lupin in disguise as he gives some information while he escaped on a balloon. Zenigata reported it to Alan and went around Paris eating to build his strength. Turns out that Alan was working for Fujiko as he stole the ICPO branded gold bars, Zenigata saw this and took photos as evidence. He went towards the new director showing that Alan was corrupt and working with Fujiko. They went to Alan's house and made Zenigata into a fool as he was unable to find the stolen gold bars in the swimming pool and the director as well as other Interpol staff sided with Alan causing Zenigata to be more depressed. Alan and Fujiko escaped on a boat however Lupin, Jigen and Goemon managed to find the boat just as it was about to leave the dock. Goemon used his Zantetsuken to slice the boat in half revealing the stolen gold, Jigen fired his magnum at Alan who was ready to shoot him with his gun. Lupin contacted Zenigata at the airport who was ready to go back to Japan as he dashed off to arrest Alan who was at the top of the mast as the boat was sinking. Zenigata dressed up as Lupin (for some reason) was finishing paperwork and the director gave him his job back with his assignment being looking after a crown that two wealthy people wanted. Zenigata back to himself was guarding it but when he was in the car, it turned out the people were Lupin and Fujiko in disguise as they eject Zenigata's seat from the car. Notes *The English subtitles call Alan Bonaparte, "Aran". There is also a missing piece of dialogue not officially translated when the two officers at Point B stood by the mountains looking for Lupin. According to the other subtitles, it says "This is Point B, nothing happening here." *The suitcase that Zenigata had while he was travelling through Paris had "Animation 501" as a label, the animation studio who animated the episode. *On the Italian DVDs, the episode was uncensored with no changes in dialogue outside of script changes. The TV airings is unknown whether anything got censored. Category:Pink Jacket episodes